Skipper
by Fazea
Summary: Suka duka Private menunggu kepulangan sang leader, Skipper. Selama itu, ia ditemani oleh 'Skipper' lainnya. For NakamaLuna. Warning: charadeath, angst gagal. Don't judge the ending before read it. RnR?


Wangi kopi yang khas. Suara deru-deru mesin di luar. Cahaya matahari kecil menembus jendela. Dan bau-bau kimia menyengat dari laboratorium sang jenius sains. Pagi yang biasa. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya…

…Setidaknya sampai sang ketua dari segala ketua di markas pusat militer ini datang.

"Skipper, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR © DREAMWORKS AND NICKELODEON<strong>_

_**SKIPPER**__—the story, not the character—__**© ME  
>For NAKAMALUNA<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mereka<em> telah berhasil menembus dinding barat, dan menggarap setengah kota hanya dalam waktu semalam," ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sambil menahan nafas, "Tak ada pilihan lain selain perang frontal. Kami membutuhkanmu di barisan depan sebagai _commander_."

Rico menghentikan gerak tangannya yang tadinya mengaduk kopi. Kowalski mendadak membanting pintu dari lab-nya. Private melirik Skipper lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu setengah jam lagi, Alice," tukas Skipper, santai.

* * *

><p><em>Apa?<em>

_Skipper turun ke barisan perang memang sudah biasa. Tapi perang kali ini beda. Beda sekali. __Sudah sejak dua bulan lamanya kami berperang melawan mereka, namun ini pertama kalinya sejak delapan puluh tahun dinding barat bisa ditembus. Skipper bisa terluka. Tertembus peluru. Tertebas pedang. Hangus terbakar radiasi ledakan. Terbunuh. Mati. Pergi untuk selamanya. Takkan bisa bertemu lagi. Hanya bisa menangis. _

_Apa? Apa? Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku—_

"_Jangan pernah bertempur kecuali kau mendapatkan sesuatu dengan memenangkannya."_

_Kau bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang suka mengambil kembali kata-katamu kan?_

* * *

><p>Private meremas sebagian kecil dari kaus coklat Skipper. Dengan wajah tertunduk, ia hanya bisa menggenggam kain itu sekuat tenaga, mencegah pria itu melangkah pergi. Melihatnya, Skipper tersenyum kecil. Dan membelai—mengusap—mengacak-acak rambut pirang Private, "Tenang saja, <em>soldier. <em>Aku _pasti_ akan kembali."

* * *

><p>"<em>Pasti" katamu? Akan kuikat kata itu dalam-dalam, Skippa.<em>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Alice kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kutunggu kau di gerbang depan, Skipper. Ah iya, Rico, gudang senjata dan misil pasti membutuhkanmu. Kowalski, kau pergilah ke menara pengawas. Private, kau—"<p>

_**DEG**_

"—ikutlah dengan Kowalski. Nah, kalau begitu mohon kerja sama kita semua—mungkin saja ini yang terakhir, sampai jumpa lagi."

* * *

><p><em>Beginilah, menjadi prajurit yang masih dalam tahap pelatihan. Kurang bisa dipercaya.<em>

* * *

><p>Jubah cokelat Alice yang panjang menyibak dan pergi, bersama dua orang <em>guard <em>yang mengekorinya sejak tadi. Suasana markas bernomer 109 mendadak sunyi. Private tidak berani melirik Rico yang tidak jadi meminum kopi, ia meletakan cangkirnya kembali pada raknya. Lalu pergi, tanpa kata—Oke, dia memang bisu… mungkin. Ia hanya sempat mengangkat tangan kanannya, seolah berkata _"semoga berhasil dan sampai jumpa."_

Ironis.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kowalski melepaskan jubah lab-nya, menggantungnya pada sebuah gantungan dekat dapur. "Skipper, aku akan pergi ke menara pengawas. Semoga berhasil, pak."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan, dan Kowalski memeluk Skipper sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Kau juga," kata Skipper. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan Kowalski melepas pelukannya.

"Kau ikut, Private?" manusia jenius itu menoleh pada Private yang masih duduk. Private menggeleng pelan, "Aku… akan menyusul."

"Baiklah, aku duluan."

_**BLAM**_

Kebiasaan. Kowalski selalu menutup pintu tiap kali ia lewat, termasuk sekarang—Oke, itu kebiasaan yang baik. Namun ruangan itu jadi dinaungi kegelapan, hanya sedikit cahaya yang menembus jendela. Pria mungil berkode nama Private menengok ke arah Skipper. Ia sedang tersenyum. "Aku akan siap-siap, Private. Sebaiknya kau juga. Perang kali ini agak keras."

Private mengangguk sekali. Setelahnya Skipper berjalan ke kamar untuk bersiap.

* * *

><p><em>Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Agar Skippa tidak pergi? APA?<em>

* * *

><p>"Private."<p>

Orang yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Skipper sudah siap. Lengkap dengan seragam perang lamanya. Terlihat lebih gagah dan tegak dari biasanya. Ia tak membawa apapun di tangannya, hanya sebuah topi.

'_Cepat sekali,'_ batin Private. "Belum setengah jam, loh."

Skipper membuka pintu depan, "Tidak apa, aku masih harus mengambil beberapa peralatan."

Dada Private terisak, "O-Oh… Se-semoga berhasil…. S-Skippa. Tuhan memberkatimu."

Skipper membuang nafas, memperhatikan anak kecil di depannya ini bicara begitu sambil meremas sofa. Munafik sekali. "Private, apa aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang… ng... akh, lupakan saja."

Private melongo, "Hah?"

Skipper buru-buru memakai topinya, dan melangkah cepat ke pintu dan membukanya, "Begitu aku pulang, tolong... disambut ya."

Private masih melongo, "Apa—"

"Ini perintah!" dan ia pun pergi. Sesaat, mata Private yang cukup tajam bisa melihat seberkas rona merah di pelipis dan telinga Skipper. Entah kenapa wajah anak itu ikut-ikutan memerah.

Hawa pria itu pergi. Bayangan pun tak terlihat lagi. Berhubung ruangan sudah kosong. Private bisa menangis sesuka dan sepuasnya. Posisi duduknya berubah menjadi tidur tengkurap, wajahnya di tenggelamkan pada bantal kecil disana. Bantal yang biasa Skipper pakai untuk tidur santai. Cukup lama ia disana, sekitar 20 menit.

* * *

><p><em>AKH. Tidak. Bukan. Bukan ini seharusnya cara untuk mengantar Skippa pergi berperang. Aku memang bodoh!<em>

* * *

><p>Private membanting bantal itu dan secepat kilat ia berlari dengan telanjang kaki keluar. Tapi begitu melihat suasana luar saja ia sudah bergidik. Meriam-meriam sudah dikeluarkan. Beberapa prajurit sedang berbaris dan berjaga. Beberapa markas tetangganya sudah kosong dan terkunci. Penghuninya pasti sudah turun ke medan perang.<p>

"Skipper…" untuk pertama kalinya Private bisa menyebut nama Skipper dengan 'Skipper' bukan 'Skippa' ala logat _british-_nya.

Private menengok kemana pun kepalanya bisa berputar. Ia tak bisa menemukannya. Jalan-jalan penuh sesak dengan manusia-manusia berseragam sama dan asap-asap kendaraan perang. Abu-abu kendaraan berterbangan. Menutup semua _stomata _dedaunan disana. Kicauan burung murai pun tak terdengar.

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit<em>

* * *

><p>Private hanya mampu mengigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Kemudian jatuh menggaruki tanah berdebu. Menangis. Hanya itu saja yang kau bisa dari tadi? Manusia tak berguna. Mati saja sekalian. Negara rugi punya Warga Negara sepertimu. Private mengutuk dirinya sendiri.<p>

"Kalau kau mencari Skipper, tadi kulihat dia sudah pergi."

Lelaki berumur 18 tahun itu kaget dan sergap berdiri. Menoleh ke sumber suara di belakang. Kowalski. Yang tidak diduganya. "Kukira kau sudah ke menara pengawas…"

"Memang, tapi aku kembali. Tiba-tiba Alice memintaku membuat beberapa alat di laboratorium menara pengawas. Sekarang aku akan mengambil peralatanku," Kowalski melangkah ke dalam. Private sendiri hanya berdiri di luar, menunggu Kowalski keluar. Tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut membantu Kowalski saja.

Belum ada sepuluh menit. Ia sudah kembali, dengan sebuah tas karton hitam yang diisi barang-barang mencurigakan, "Nah, aku sudah selesai. Kau ikut?"

"…Ya."

**.**

**.**

Ternyata jarak menara pengawas cukup jauh kalau di tempuh dengan jalan kaki. Maklum, semua transportasi di markas itu sudah di pergunakan untuk keperluan perang seperti mengangkut bahan makanan dan misil meriam.

Dan begitu sampai,

Ternyata tinggi menara pengawas cukup tinggi jika dilihat dari hilirnya. Siapa peduli, seharian Private menundukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Kowalski menggandeng tangannya, "Ayo." Anak itu menggangguk.

_**PLUK**_

Sebuah benda tiba-tiba jatuh di atas kepala Private dan ia bisa merasakannya. Kowalski yang melihatnya buru-buru berseru, "P-Private! Jangan dipukul! Itu—"

"Memangnya apa?"

Kowalski mengambilnya, lalu menaruhnya di atas tangannya dengan lembut dan perlahan, "Kupu-kupu. Wah, jenis _Regent Skipper._"

_**DEG**_

"Harusnya habitatnya bukan disini, tapi di Amerika Selatan._"_

"S-Skipper? Pas sekali…" Private tertawa hambar. Ia lalu ikut melihatnya, sayap kupu-kupu yang berwarna hitam dengan corak kuning, tidak bergerak dan hanya menunjukan sedikit aktivitas hidup lewat kaki-kakinya. "Ia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Private, sedikit khawatir.

Kowalski membenarkan kacamatanya, "Mungkin, sayapnya patah. Kalau tidak salah aku punya toples kosong…" Kowalski mengobrak-abrik isi tas kartonnya, lalu mengeluarkan toples kaca bekas kue kering, "Ini dia." Perlahan namun pasti, Kowalski meletakan kupu-kupu itu di dasar toples, lalu menutupnya dengan tutup yang sudah diberi beberapa lubang. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Private.

"Kau jaga dia, ya," bisiknya, "Setelah menyelesaikan urusan disini, aku pasti akan mengurusnya."

Kowalski mengeluarkan kartu _id_-nya, lalu menggeseknya pada mesin dekat pintu masuk. Tak lama, terdengar bunyi "_**TING**_", pertanda nomer _id_ diterima dan pintu kaca bergeser terbuka. Pria jangkung itu masuk, sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Private. Mereka melewati beberapa lorong gelap, sampai pada akhirnya sampai pada ruangan steril.

"Kau belum pernah masuk kesini kan?" tanya Kowalski, sambil memakai jas lab dan mencuci tangannya. Disusul dengan anggukan pelan Private. "Aku khawatir mereka yang di dalam sana (lab) tidak membiarkanmu masuk. Kau bisa menunggu disini kan?" Private kembali mengangguk.

Kowalski menghela nafas, "Kau bisa naik ke puncak menara ini kalau bosan menunggu, disana pasti juga banyak orang."

Private hanya kembali mengangguk. Setelahnya Kowalski pamit sebentar dan memasuki ruangan gelap dan berasap yang mereka sebut 'laboratorium'.

'_Dasar orang lab.'_

Padahal laboratorium raksasa di markas itu ada tiga buah. Satu di gedung utama. Satu di ruang bawah tanah pusat medis. Dan yang satunya lagi disini, di lantai 3 menara pengawas. Tapi para ilmuan tersebut tetap berkumpul di satu lab ramai-ramai sehingga terkadang penuh sesak.

**.**

**.**

_**Tik**_

_**Tik**_

_**Tik**_

Jam dinding tidak berhenti berdetak. Menemani Private dan kesuramannya. Sebenarnya baru sekitar sepuluh menit ia menunggu, tapi suasana yang suram membuatnya tidak bisa menangkal rasa bosan.

"HOI! Private kan?"

Suara yang membuat jantung anak itu berhenti mendadak.

"Ma-Maurice! Bikin kaget saja…" Private mengelus dada, "Ada apa?"

Pria yang wajahnya boros dan baru lewat lorong itu berseru, "Kebetulan ada kamu, orang-orang di puncak butuh bantuan! Sedangkan aku harus pergi ke gudang senjata, tolong ya!" tanpa ragu-ragu ia meneruskan larinya.

"…Jadi harus aku yang bantu? Ya sudahlah,"Private bangun dari posisi duduknya, memakai sepatu yang tadinya ia lepas. Ketika baru berjalan, langkahnya terhenti. Menoleh pada toples dengan kupu-kupu cedera di dalamnya.

Dan membawanya bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

Ratusan anak tangga memutar telah ia daki. Setelah sampai di puncak Private memutuskan untuk istirahat, agar lutut dan nafasnya kembali lurus. Jangan salahkan pihak manapun yang mematikan _lift_, mereka melakukan itu untuk menghemat pasokan listrik untuk keperluan perang.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat saat itu; jari-jari manusia beradu dengan _keyboard_, seraya berbicara lewat _microphone_ yang tersambung dengan _headphone_ mereka. Beberapa orang melakukan itu di depan layar monitor besar. Beberapa orang lagi lalu lalang dengan setumpuk kertas _fax_ di tangannya.

* * *

><p><em>Maurice<em> _benar, tempat ini butuh bantuan_

* * *

><p>Private yang kehadirannya tidak dianggap itu berjalan mendekati 'lahan' kosong dekat jendela besar. Dari sana ia bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan markas yang sudah tak pantas disebut pemandangan lagi. Asap mengepul mendominasi langit-langit, dari seberang gerbang, ia bisa melihat kota yang sepi, lalu hutan yang terbakar, dan beberapa mobil pemadam sedang berusaha memadamkannya. Jauh di belakang hutan, ia bisa melihat pegunungan. Beberapa ledakan bisa Private lihat dari sana. Disanalah, medan perang.<p>

"Me-mengerikan…"

"Mengerikan?" sebuah suara datang mendekati Private, "Nikmati saja perang yang ada, kedamaian hanya akan mendatangkan keburukan." Itu Fred, sedang membawa setumpuk kertas berisi tulisan dengan mesin tik. Membuat Private gatal ingin membantunya.

"Private, bisa kau mengumumkan bahwa kelompok _snipper_ A-03 telah dipersilakan untuk menyusul kelompok A-02 lewat _microphone _itu?" tanya Fred, sambil menunjuk _microphone_ itu dengan dagunya, karena tangannya penuh.

Private melihat _microphone_ besar itu, lalu mengangguk. Fred tersenyum lalu pergi dengan urusannya. Pemuda itu mendekati _microphone_, menyalakannya agar terhubung dengan _megaphone_ yang tersebar di seluruh markas.

Di saat itulah, Private melihat seseorang. Seseorang yang familiar. Sebenarnya jauh, tapi kelihatannya dekat. Skipper. Di depan gerbang, sedang berbincang dengan Alice dan bersiap menaiki _jeep_ perang.

* * *

><p><em>S—<em>

_Skippa—_

* * *

><p>Private menggenggam keras leher <em>microphone<em>. Kesal. Ia menyaksikan Skipper yang berbicara serius dengan Alice dan yang lainnya. Di punggungnya kini terpasang ransel cokelat yang pastinya bersisi keperluan perang. Skipper lalu menaiki _jeep_ di sebelahnya, lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar sebentar. Sepertinya ia berbicara lagi pada Alice. Kemudian kepalanya ia masukan kembali ke dalam mobil. Gas sudah di tekan, asap mengepul keluar dari knalpot.

* * *

><p><em>Sudah mau pergi…<em>

* * *

><p>Mobil itu bergetar tanda mesin sudah panas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ga-gawat… Benar-benar mau pergi…<em>

* * *

><p>Rodanya mulai berputar dan kini mobil itu jalan melewati gerbang.<p>

* * *

><p>A—<p>

* * *

><p>Sosoknya semakin jauh, lalu hilang setelah berbelok ke arah barat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Siaaaal! Lagi-lagi aku gagal!<em>

* * *

><p>Sergap anak itu menangkap tuas untuk meningkatkan <em>volume<em> suara, menaikannya sampai ke batas maksimum. Lalu berteriak ekstrim,

"_AKU—SUKA—KAMU—DA__—SAR BODOH!"_

Dan ia tahu apa saja konsekuensinya setelah melakukan hal itu. Dihajar. Ditampar. Dinasihati.

Ia hanya penasaran, dengan suara sebesar itu… Apa Skipper bisa mendengarnya?

Ia hanya bisa berharap,

Bagian 'dasar bodoh'nya tidak terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(—10 days after—)_

Kepak. Kepakan sayap tipis yang lemah. Satu dua tiga, ia terus mengepak seiring hitungannya. Udara mulai membiarkan ia mengambang di udara, kaki-kakinya mulai tak menapak lagi. _**TUK**_. Ia menabrak udara. Apa? Ah, seekor _insecta_ tidak diberikan pelajaran biologi—bahkan ia sendirilah objeknya—sehingga ia tidak tahu kalau udara itu tak terbatas luasnya. Juga tak dapat disentuh. Ia pun bertanya-tanya, _apa yang barusan kutabrak?_ Tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa sakit. Ia terpaksa kembali menapak.

"Hei, jangan terbang dulu. Sayapmu belum kuat!" seru seorang pemuda berseragam hijau lumut, pada sebuah botol kaca. Dalam botol kaca itu terdapat sebuah ranting kecil, dengan beberapa helai daun berserakan di sekitarnya. Di atasnya ada seekor kupu-kupu hitam. Dengan kedua mata yang menatap pemuda di depan matanya. _Super close-up._

_**BRAK**_

Pintu depan dibanting seseorang dari luar. Dan kalau kau bertanya-tanya siapa pelakunya, itu Rico.

Private sempat merinding begitu melihatnya. Dari wajah sampai pangkal perut, kulitnya dilapisi abu hitam. Dan goresan berdarah dengan bentuk bervariasi terlihat di tangannya. Memang begitu nasib pengurus gudang misil dan bahan peledak, kecelakaan bisa terjadi kapan saja.

'_Sudah sejak sepuluh hari ia seperti itu_,_' _batin Private, miris. "Rico, kalau kau mau mandi, aku akan siapkan airnya." –Perang ini membuat pompa-pompa air bersih bocor dan harus mengambilnya dari sumur pusat.

Rico menatap sekeliling ruangan. Nafasnya sama sekali tidak lurus, kemudian sempat bertatap mata dengan Private. Kepalanya bergeleng, tanda menolak tawaran Private. "Sski…" geramnya.

Private bertukas, "Kowalski ada di bagian medis."

Kemudian Rico mengangguk dan pergi tanpa menutup kembali pintunya.

'_Juga sudah sepuluh hari Skippa tidak kembali. Kuharap dia menyadari bahwa ketidak-__hadirannya membuat kami becerai berai begini,' _batin Private, kembali miris.

_**TUK**_

Bunyi yang kecil, tapi cukup terdengar. Sang kupu-kupu mengetuk dinding kaca dengan kaki-kakinya yang tipis bak lidi. Kepala terdongak menatap Private yang mulai menangis. Seperti mencoba untuk berkata "_semua akan baik-baik saja, aku disini untukmu"._ _Oh astaga, kuharap itu Skippa yang berkata_. Begitu kata batin Private, yang sontak memeluk toples itu. Bukan lagi boneka plastic _unicorn_ tercintanya.

Bukan benda yang kini tergeletak di tong sampah itu lagi.

Ia mencoba dewasa, menatap kenyataan. Bahwa dunia tak lagi sama. Ia harus benar-benar sadar sudah tergabung dengan militer perang. Meski ia sendiri baru berpangkat prajurit paling rendah. Dengan pangkat begitu, ia tetap bangga menerima tugas menjaga markas-markas yang ditinggal pemiliknya (dimaksudkan untuk mencegah tindakan orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab). Tidak sebesar tugas Kowalski atau Rico terlebih Skipper, memang.

Ia menatap keluar jendela, jalan beraspal kecil di depan rumahnya itu tidak bisa lagi dibilang jalan. Sudah rusak parah, penuh lubang, kerikil dan metal berserakan, serta jejak-jejak kendaraan besar membahana. Tak luput, orang-orang yang kembali dari medan perang dalam keadaan parah. Beberapa harus berakhir di ruang penampungan mayat. Private sudah beberapa kali melihat beberapa tetangganya bernasib seperti itu. Ia hanya berharap Skipper tidak pulang dengan seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak mau. Tapi entah kenapa,

* * *

><p><em>Aku tidak pernah merasa serindu ini padanya<em>

* * *

><p>Perang melawan pasukan <em>Hoboken<em>—yah, mereka menyebutnya begitu—sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun silam, dengan pasukan militer _Central_ yang jadi pemenang, selalu. Tapi ini? Kelihatannya _Dr. Blowhole_ telah menciptakan sesuatu yang mutahir, sampai-sampai pasukan Alice kualahan begini.

Semua hanya berpikir sama,

* * *

><p><em>KAPAN<em>_ perang berseri ini BERAKHIR?_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_(—4 days after—)_

"Nikmati saja perang yang sedang berlangsung, toh kedamaian hanya akan mendatangkan keburukan."

"Eh?" Private menoleh pada Kowalski, yang tumben berkata seperti itu.

Pria berambut biru gelap itu tersenyum, "Winston Cruchill yang berkata."

"O-Oh…"

Suasana sore itu lebih kalem daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Di hari-hari sebelumnya, suasana begitu tegang dan _awkward_. Bahkan rasanya ada korban peluru nyasar sudah biasa. Tapi sejak empat hari lalu, saat pasukan _Hoboken_ dapat dipukul armada pertahanannya, perang ini mulai terlihat akhirnya. Sore yang cukup damai untuk dinikmati Private dan Kowalski bersama-sama. Tanpa Skipper yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

* * *

><p><em>Bicara soal Skippa. Kupu-kupu bernama sama ini tidak kunjung sembuh, padahal sudah 2 minggu<em>

* * *

><p>Belum sempat Private berpikir lebih jauh, sebuah getaran tiba-tiba terasa dari sofa yang ia dan Kowalski duduki. Belakangan di ketahui itu adalah getaran ponsel Kowalski yang dalam mode <em>silent.<em>

Lelaki itu menggali dasar kantong celananya, mengambilnya. Kemudian memandang layar ponselnya sesaat, "…Dari Fred." Lalu sergap menekan tombol hijau di _keypad_nya, "Ya, Kowalski disini. Ada apa, Fred?"

"_Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_

"Tidak."

"_Kalau begitu, tolong cepat datang ke pusat medis, sekarang! Mendadak sebelas penjaga dan dua puluh delapan prajurit ditemukan tewas! Penyebab kematian masih belum diketahui, jadi kami pikir kau dan otakmu bisa mencari tahu penyebab kematian mereka."_

Kowalski meneguk ludah sebentar, "Y-Ya, baiklah," seraya pria itu mengambil jaket coklat _hazelnut_nya, "Aku kesana sekarang."

Private memandangnya sebentar. Ia tidak perlu bertanya kemana-atau-kenapa Kowalski pergi lagi. Suara Fred yang panikan barusan lumayan terdengar di telinga tajamnya.

Kowalski sendiri sepertinya tahu bahwa Private tidak perlu diberi tahu, "Aku pergi sebentar ya."

"Ya," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Ternyata, tepat saat Kowalski membuka pintu, sesosok pria besar tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Sehingga nyaris terjadi baku hantam antara daun pintu dan kening sosok itu. Tak lain tak bukan Rico yang baru selesai dengan urusannya.

"Hei Rico, bagaimana harimu? Aku pergi sebentar, dan aku titip Private ya," pria itu berbicara tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Rico untuk menoleh-atau-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIK TIK TIK**_

_LAGI, _hanya kesunyian dan detikan jam dinding yang menemani Private dan kupu-kupunya. Jam itu menunjuk pada angka sepuluh malam, tepatnya enam jam setelah Kowalki bilang _"aku pergi sebentar"_.

* * *

><p><em>Apa baginya arti 'sebentar' itu selama ini?<em>

* * *

><p>Decak Private dalam batin, sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya.<p>

_**GROOOK GROOOK**_

Suara itu terdengar dari seberang tempat tidur Private. Rupanya kali ini bukan hanya jam dinding yang menemani pemuda imut itu. Dengkuran Rico yang brutal pun turut menemani. Yah, meski nyaris tiap malam dengkuran itu terdengar dan bantal-guling kekesalan-karena-berisik terlempar padanya. Kali ini Private memahami, betapa lelahnya pria bercodet itu. Sekali-kali ia pantas mendapat malam tenangnya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku tetap tidak bisa tenang. Kapan Skippa kembali? Padahal beberapa orang yang pergi bersamanya waktu itu sudah kembali<em>

* * *

><p>Private melirik toples ya ng ia letakan di sudut tempat tidurnya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dan kau, kapan kau bisa terbang lagi? Jujur saja, aku saja bosan hanya melihatmu terkekang disana. Apa kau tidak bosan?<em>

* * *

><p>Ajaib, kupu-kupu itu seperti menyahut kata hari Private. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu mengais-ngais dinding kaca. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi Private sergap menyambar toples itu dan ia bawa ke mulut jendela.<p>

Penutup toples itu ia putar dan buka, kemudian perlahan mengambil _Regent Skipper _itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu ia taruh di telapak tangan kanannya. Seraya, tangan kirinya membuka kaca jendela, sehingga angin malam segera berhembus masuk dan korden tipisnya menyibak.

"Dengan salep dan perawatan dari Kowalski, seharusnya kau sudah sembuh dua belas hari yang lalu."

Serangga bersayap itu tidak menyahut—Oke, tentu saja.

"Tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah waktunya kau pergi," gumam Private sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, kau sudah menemaniku disaat Skippa sedang bertugas. Ahahaha, aku bahkan nyaris berpikir kau adalah 'Skippa yang lain' hahaha, bodoh sekali," tawanya, sambil memproduksi air mata.

Kupu-kupu itu berjalan dari telapak tangan ke jari telunjuk Private yang lumayan panjang. Sekali lagi, maksudnya tak jelas. Namun ia seakan berkata _"selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa lagi"_. Dan sekali lagi pula, Private tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya, mendorong kupu-kupu itu untuk terbang. Dan nyatanya ia memang sudah sembuh dan bisa terbang.

"Hah, ternyata kau memang sudah sembuh."

Belum beberapa meter serangga itu terbang pergi, tiba-tiba ia buru-buru kembali. Private yang melihatnya keheranan, "Ada ap—"

Kupu-kupu itu menciumnya, tepat di bibirnya yang mungil. Setelahnya, serangga itu terbang melesat keluar dan lenyap ditelan gelap. Kedua mata Private menyipit, kebingungan, heran, aneh, berpikir keras,

* * *

><p><em>APA MAKSUDNYA?<em>

* * *

><p>Ia menggeleng kepala, "Ah, aku mulai pusing dengan semua ini."<p>

**.**

**.**

_(—At the same time—)_

_**PIP**_

_**PIP**_

_**PIP**_

Bunyi komputer dan sebangsanya yang sedang dioprasikan di laboratorium luas, dengan ilmuan-ilmuan dan professor-professor muda jenius di dalamnya. Termasuk Kowalski yang sedang meneliti sampel darah salah satu korban-yang-kematiannya-misterius.

"Ini… sudah pasti racun," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang, "Kowalski, kau harus lihat ini."

Perjaka jangkung itu menoleh dan melihat temannya, Marlene. Dengan sebuah toples di tangannya. "Oh, kau menangkap kupu-kupu untuk dikoleksi, Marlene?"

"Bukan, aku ingin kau menelitinya," tukasnya, "Populasi kupu-kupu ini bertambah banyak di sekitar sini beberapa hari terakhir. Bahkan, ada saksi yang pernah melihat kalau kupu-kupu seperti ini dilepas bebas oleh seseorang yang diyakini dari pihak _Blowhole._ Ada juga saksi yang melihat bahwa para korban sebelum meninggal, mereka bermain dengan kupu-kupu ini. Mungkin saja ada hubungannya, kan?"

Kowalski menaruh tangannya di dagu, "Yah, tidak salah untuk dicoba."

Setelah itu, Kowalski mengambil seekor kupu-kupu hitam dari sekian banyak yang ditangkap Marlene. Kowalski mulai meletakkannya di atas meja preparat yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Selama ia memeriksa, ia mengingat bahwa kupu-kupu yang ditangkap Marlene ini sejenis dengan dipunyai Private.

Pemeriksaan itu cukup lama sehingga Marlene harus meletakan toples itu di suatu tempat, dan Marlene sendiri mencari tempat duduk. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Kowalski berkata sesuatu. Namun, sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"I-Ini…"

Marlene bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ck, aku harus pergi!" Kowalski buru-buru meletakan segala alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya, kemudian, bak kilat, ia berlari rusuh keluar lab.

"Hei! Tunggu! Sebenarnya apa yang kau temukan? !"

**.**

**.**

_**BRAK TAP TAP TAP**_

Pria yang masih berjubah lab itu berlari kencang keluar gedung dan targetnya adalah markasnya. Dalam hati, ia memekik, _'SEMOGA BELUM TERLAMBAT.'_

Kowalski tiba di markasnya dengan nafas berantakan, dengan sergap ia berjalan cepat ke kamar. Meski sedikit bergetar, akhirnya tangannya berani memutar knop pintu dan membukanya. Dilihatnya pemandangan yang wajar. Kedua teman tercintanya sedang tertidur pulas.

…Tidak, tunggu.

Salah seorang dari mereka tertidur dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Tubuhnya tergeletak di lantai, bajunya terkurai berantakan, dari mulutnya keluar cairan bening, samar-samar terdapat warna darah di dalamnya. Jendela ruangan saat itu juga tidak tertutup. Di sudut bingkai jendela itu, terdapat toples kosong yang terbuka. Kowalski jatuh berlutut.

'_Newton's knickers. Skipper akan membunuhku atas keterlambatanku.'_

**.**

**.**

_(—A morning after—)_

_**BRRRRMMM…**_

Sebuah mobil _jeep _melaju kencang. Menjauhi daerah perkemahan yang didirikan disekitar medan perang. Menuju markas besar _Central_. Perang baru saja usai dua puluh menit lalu, dengan kemenangan pasukan _Central_ lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan kini, waktunya pulang.

"Mereka melakukan motif baru dalam penyerangan?"

Alice menutup ponselnya, "Marlene yang memberi tahu lewat _short message_ tadi. Kalau ditotal, sudah 40 korban jiwa karenanya. Mereka menggunakan serangga jinak yang sudah dikacaukan genetikanya sehingga menjadi sangat beracun, kemudian serangga-serangga itu disebar di sekitar markas kita."

"Sialan, apa mereka balas dendam karena kekalahan ini?" decak pemuda berambut gelap-pendek di samping Alice, "Aku sudah tahu, harusnya aku langsung membunuh si _blowhole _itu di tempat."

Alice terkikik dan malah mengusap juniornya itu, "Sudah, lupakan saja soal perang! Kau sudah berjuang sampai sebegini, sekarang kau harus pulang dan bertemu rekan-rekanmu."

"…Ya," Skipper tersenyum, "Aku sangat merindukan mereka, belum pernah kami terpisah selama ini."

Ia membayangkan, pelukan hangat Kowalski yang menyambutnya pulang. Dilanjutkan dengan aroma makanan yang dibuat Rico di dapur. Juga senyuman manis si kecil Private.

Yah… kuharap fakta yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berdampak besar padanya.

**.**

**.**

_**BRUK**_

"Nggak... Nggak mungkin."

Tas yang biasa Skipper bawa di pundak kanannya kini tergeletak di bawah betisnya. Terbanting begitu saja. Matanya melotot tajam pada pemandangan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan bayangannya. Markas kecilnya ramai dengan tetangga-tetangganya, membicarakan soal kematian. Dan Skipper tak perlu bertanya siapa yang mati. Tiap menit sebuah bisikan nama itu pasti terdengar jelas.

"Maaf... Skipper..."

Kowalski berlutut memohon maaf, itu pun ia sedikit terhuyung melakukannya. Skipper bisa melihat dengan jelas, mata Kowalski merah, bengkak, sembab, tanpa kacamata. Rambutnya acak-acakan, lengkap dengan jas putih laboratorium yang belum terlepas sejak semalam.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku tapi..."

Skipper menangkap pundak Kowalski dan menangkatnya, "Bangun, prajurit. Bukan salahmu."

"Pak..." pemuda jenius itu mengelap air matanya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Sudah kubilang bukan salahmu," Skipper menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, menenangkannya. Selain dia, ada Rico yang juga (sepertinya) membantu Skipper menenangkan Kowalski, dengan ikut serta menepuk punggungnya dan memberinya tisu.

Setelah menyerahkan Kowalski (yang masih terisak) pada Rico, Skipper melangkah ke dalam kamar. Disana ia menemukan sesosok tubuh kecil, wajah dan badannya telah ditutupi kain putih besar. Tampak beberapa helai rambut pirang mencuat keluar. Rambut yang sudah tidak bisa lagi diusap atau diacak-acakan. Sudah tidak bisa lagi saling melempar senyum. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang memperlihatkan kelucuannya. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang berlogat _british_ disini.

Sudah... tidak bisa lagi.

'_SIAL. Aku tahu harusnya aku pulang lebih cepat! Aku sudah tahu!' _sesalnya dalam jeritan diam. Pelupuk matanya membendung air mata yang begitu deras mengalir. Kedua tangannya diremas dalam-dalam, tidak peduli rasa sakit pada luka-luka goresan di sekitarnya.

"Skipper," Alice menepuk punggungnya, "Tenang saja, anak ini akan dimakamkan bersama prajurit yang gugur lainnya. Dan tentu saja, pangkat mereka akan kunaikan masing-masing satu pangkat."

"...Ya..."

Alice melanjutkan, "...Kematian satu orang memang tragedi, tapi kematian satu juta orang adalah statistik. Ingat itu, Skipper."

"...Ya..."

Ketika saat Alice melangkah keluar untuk bergabung dengan yang lain, Skipper sempat mengusap kembali rambut pirang itu. "...Kau tidak mematuhi perintahku untuk menyambutku..."

Lalu mengintip sedikit wajah anak itu dibalik kain putihnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di bibirnya. Nampak seperti tak ada kesiksaan saat kematiannya semalam. Skipper ikut tersenyum, sambil mengelus pipi anak itu.

"_Private."_

* * *

><p><em>Inspire WW quote(s):<em>

_"Jangan pernah bertempur kecuali kau dapat meraih sesuatu dengan memenangkannya" -_Erwin Rommel

_"Nikmati saja perang yang terjadi, karena kedamaian hanya akan mendatangkan keburukan" -_Winston Chruchill

_"kematian dari satu orang adalah tragedi, tapi kematian dari satu juta orang adalah statistik" _-Joseph Stalin_  
><em>

_**A/N: **_...udah panjang, _romance_nya _fail_ pula. Maafkan anak durhaka ini, _**NakamaLuna**__-nee_ hauuu QAQ Bikin cerita yang menggugah emosi susah ya, maunya sih fic ini _angst_, tapi jadi aneh begini...au ah gelap #plakduar. Omong-omong ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic _shonen-ai_ yang bener-bener _romance_, jadi maaf sekali lagi kalau ngabal OAO" Dan maaf lagi, saya gak jadi bikin fic ini gore. Yush, saya tunggu _review_ dari para _reader_ sekalian! :DD Omong-omong silakan membaca dan menikmati(?) epilog dibawah~

* * *

><p><em><strong>PIP<strong>_

_**PIP**_

_**PIP**_

_**KRIEEET**_

Dengan jas lab putih dan masker sebagai penyamaran, Skipper sukses masuk ke dalam laboratorium yang super rahasia dan ketat itu. Matanya melirik kanan dan kiri, aman. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah sebuah meja. Yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah barang terlarang.

"Jadi ini..."

Skipper membuka sebuah toples kaca besar itu. Dan dengan sarung tangan karet, ia mengambil seekor kupu-kupu hitam bercorak kuning. Ia memegangi kedua sayapnya sehingga kaki kupu-kupu itu meronta-ronta.

"Hei, tenang mahluk kecil. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu sedikit saja," tukasnya sambil tertawa. Lalu dengan sergap ia mengecup kepala kupu-kupu itu setelah sempat menghirup serbuk dari sayapnya. Yang tentu saja,

Sangat beracun.

* * *

><p>OH AYOLAH KENAPA ENDINGNYA JADI ROMJUL BEGINI? ! #horor<br>_Review? _8D


End file.
